


For Us

by watsonaname



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, Music, Song Lyrics, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonaname/pseuds/watsonaname
Summary: I fell so in love with these two ineffable lovebirds that I had to write a song for them





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for listening! This song means a lot to me, so I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave kudos or comments or even share it with friends if you feel so inclined. 😊💖
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @watsonaname


End file.
